


Giving and Taking

by KratosAurion97 Alt (KratosAurion97)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fuckbuddies, Pegging, Pubic Hair, Rimming, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KratosAurion97/pseuds/KratosAurion97%20Alt
Summary: F!Robin and Chrom have been fuck buddies since they became allies, and as their sexual relationship progressed, so did their desire to try new anal related things.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 13





	Giving and Taking

The low, delighted groans spilling from Chrom's lips quickly filled the room. He was on his hands and knees atop of his bed, completely nude as Robin was also on all fours behind him with her face pressed in between his rear cheeks. He shuddered as her tongue lapped steadily against his asshole, his sly companion whom he had been sleeping with since she joined the Shepherds was eagerly eating his ass to prepare him for being pegged.

Chrom had been fucking Robin anally all week, even today. And as part of their agreement for the constant anal sex that had taken place since they met, Robin had requested she did something to his ass in return. So now he was waiting, excited and a little nervous as Robin wore a very expensive strapless strap-on that was anchored to her crotch by a bulb connected to the shaft that was lodged up her own asshole.

"Gods," Chrom moaned, pushing his rear back against Robin's face, hearing the lound, wet kisses as she made out with his tight hole. Shivers went up his spine from her wet tongue swirling around his rim, her flat strokes of her tongue started again, he could feel her humming as she steadily licked his asshole. More and more was Chrom actually looking forward to being fucked anally by her long and thick toy; the interchanging licks and kissed to his anus were sending a wonderful delight though him, leaving him wanting more.

Robin bought her hands up to Chrom's ass cheeks, spreading them both so she could lean further in. She was bent all the way forward on her knees, pressing her lips right against the prince's backdoor, Robin finally sank her tongue inside Chrom's ass, wiggling her muscle into his anal passage. She found herself moaning, finally able to tongue fuck his hole; she had fingered his asshole many times during blowjobs but now she could finally fuck his hole with her sly tongue.

Chrom gasped again, feeling Robin thrusting her tongue in and out of his anal passage, her tongue brushing against his sensitive nerve endings and granting him even greater pleasure than before. "I-I'm ready Robin," He groaned, still feeling her tongue pumping into his asshole, her fingers squeezing his cheeks playfully as she went to work.

The Tactician pulled her face back and smirked upon seeing Chrom's anus thoroughly slick for her cock. Robin sat up straight on her knees, kneeling behind the prince offering his ass to her. She pulled her hand back and sent in crashing down onto Chrom's ass cheek, making him groan in response. "I've wanted to do this to your royal butt for so long," She hummed, grabbing a hold of her stiff purple cock that was still anchored to her groin by the bulb shoved up her own asshole.

She pressed the tip of the dick against Chrom's backdoor. Robin rolled her hips forward, watching in delight as the cock slowly sank into Chrom's rear hole, his ring spreading wide to take in the girth, soon she was buried all the way inside of his hole, his butt cheeks pressing against her crotch while she gave him a few moments to adjust to the dick up his ass.

Chrom squeezed the covers in his palms, grunting from slight discomfort as Robin began to drag the cock outward, he felt her pull out all the way at the tip before she slammed the entire length back into his asshole. Soon a steady barrage of thrusts of the toy filled his ass, drawing out low, pleasured whines form his mouth she went right into fucking him.

It was a delight to look down and watch her strap-on slam all the way into Chrom's tight anal passage, seeing his ring clamp down around the firm length as she worked it in and out of him repeatedly. The bulb lodged up her asshole holding the toy was shifting with push forward, grinding wonderful against her nerve endings and creating a steady flow of pleasure for her even while the real treat was fucking Chrom in the ass.

Robin held onto Chrom's waist tightly, moaning happily as her own round hips swayed back and forth, shoving the dick mercilessly into the prince's royal asshole. His grunts and the rippling of his cheeks were a nice bonus onto watching the toy plunging into his hole, she couldn't take her eyes off his round butt as she made her rounds.

Soon Chrom was reaching for his cock with his sword hand, wrapping his fingers around his shaft and pumping them up and down his inches firmly as the excitement and need overtook any self control he had right now. He was shocked at how good being analy fucked was, it was an odd yet wonderful sensation that kept him eager for more. He watched in front of him as the headboard rocked from the weight of Robin's shoves, her groin slapped his rear loudly and lewdly, filling his room up loud fleshy slapping sounds.

The pleasure Robin was receiving was also making her incredibly eager to repeat her back and forth pushes, she slammed her hips forward against Chrom's backside in a unrelenting sprint, pounding madly away at his hole as the returned delight from the inner bulb rocking against her anal walls was keeping her hips moving the clear goal of making him cum in mind.

Robin watched as her full breasts swayed along with her lower motions, the excitement and warmth building up in her lower groin as she went on. She was biting her lip, leaning forward a bit as she put all her strength into drilling Chrom from behind, her ears catching all his groans and the repeating of her name as it seemed they both were getting close to their climaxes.

Chrom was steadily stroking his dick upon feeling the repeated shoves of the fake dick that pushed deep inside his clenching butthole, "R-Robin!" He whined, cock twitching as he spewed thick lines of seed all over his fingers as he came, still feeling Robin's unrelenting thrusts amidst his release.

The twintailed woman swore, slapping Chrom's butt hard as her hips snapped forward in her final sprint to her orgasm. Her pussy gushed form the steady anal stimulation she had received from her side of the toy, she squirted hard all over Chrom's ass cheeks as she threw her head back and let out a low satisfied moan from her orgasm striking in a delightful heat.

Moments went by, panting, Robin pulled her strap-on out of Chrom's snug asshole and smirked at how his anus gaped from her ravaging of it. His butt cheeks were drenched with her clear girlcum, she scooted back and was more than happy to see the blankets beneath him stained with his own spunk. She removed the strap-on out from the security of her tight ass and tossed it off the bed, she crawled up beside Chrom who had thrown himself onto his back onto his spot in bed.

She smiled as Chrom panted from having his ass pounded hard by her toy, "If you're still interested in this sort of thing, Anna should be delivering a toy you and I could use at the same time."

"Sounds interesting," He laughed, "Yeah, we can do more of this. Just as long as I'm not the only one taking it from here on out."

Robin rolled her eyes and turned to lay on her side, immediately feeling Chrom snuggle up behind her with his dick pressing in between her butt cheeks. She was glad the temperature was a bit cooler tonight after that fuck, otherwise having Chrom nestle against her back would be too unbearable.  
**********  
Just as Chrom entered Robin's dimly lit bedroom, he immediately saw her walking out of the bathroom in her quarters, fully nude and dripping wet from a supposed bath. It had been a few days since their last romp and he was curious if she was ready for another one. As she turned towards his presence, his eager gaze caught the sight of water droplets running down her full breasts as well as the nice views of her full white bush that was still damp from her soak in the tub.

"O-oh Chrom," Robin stammered, not expecting to see him. "I just got done with my bath, I was going to come to your room after I dried off."

"Sorry, didn't mean to intrude. I… I was hoping you got that new toy." He scratched the back of his head a bit nervously, still a little embarrassed at the situation.

Robin smirked, "I did. And I assume you're still ready for butt stuff?" She asked coyly. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed the towel she had forgotten to take with her into the bath, "Get your clothes off and give me a few minutes to dry off."  
**********  
Robin was down on her hands and knees in the center of the large square rug in front of her bed, she wiggled her round butt side to side excitedly as she felt Chrom's dick pressing in between her ass cheeks and against her asshole.

Chrom let out a ragged gasp as the new toy Robin had acquired rumbled deep inside his own butt as the long and thick dildo was stuffed snugly inside this asshole. A thick circular base kept the toy from pushing all the way into his hole as the dick sent a steady flow of pleasure through his anal passage as the magical toy vibrated within his snug anal passage.

He managed to focus and push his own cock deep into Robin's inviting ass, feeling his lovely friend's backdoor clinging to his shaft as he sank all the inside her anal passage. Chrom drew his hips back, shifting his dick outward until just his tip remained inside of Robin's back hole 

Robin whined in delight as Chrom's cock shoved all the way back into her asshole, his hands on her waist as she felt his hips slamming against her backside in his usual savage manner; his thrust hit deep and hard, leaving Robin wiggling her hips from the searing friction that left her wanting more. While Chrom's thick cock pried her anal walls apart to accommodate his girth, Robin still felt the pleasure building steadily as his cock rubbed against her needy inner walls.

While Robin did enjoy fucking Chrom's ass with her strap-on, she did also have a deep, endless love for taking him up her own butt. While she certainly wasn't looking to carry his royal baby, Robin did find them a way to fulfill their mutual attraction to each other. She knew at some point he'd have to take a wife and produce an heir, but until then she'd enjoy their anal romps that occurred regularly throughout the week.

Chrom moaned shakingly as he repeatedly crammed his dick inside Robin's clenching asshole; the rather large toy vibrating deep within his own anal passage was granting him a dual pleasure that he had never experienced before. As his dick slid back and forth within her tight backdoor, Chrom soaked in the intense tightness and heat massaging his shifting length while the toy in his butt stimulated his own nerve endings that complimented the delight he got from pounding Robin's tight rear.

He could feel his legs already weakening as the multiple pleasures were starting to overwhelm him. He tightened his grip on Robin's hips as he desperately pounded into her restlessly, feeling the toy constantly rumbling hard within his ass, heightening the overall satisfaction he received from plunging deep into Robin's asshole.

Robin could only hum now that she was adjusted to Chrom's dick, she felt his length pistoning in and out of her snug butthole rapidly and without pause. While Chrom lacked refinement in some areas, she was always a little surprised how fluently he could fuck her ass; his cock shifted back and forth smoothly, rocking against her deep inner walls with each full round he made. Each thrust went into the next, never pausing or slowly down, keeping Robin's own wonderful enjoyment high as she bit her lip and whined from the heat spreading throughout her body.

"G-Gods! I don't think I can hold out too much longer…" Chrom groaned, hips snapping both ways madly as he yearned to shove his rod deep into Robin's warm butt for as long as he could before he came.

"Go for it!" Robin cried out, feeling her own orgasm quickly approaching, "I'm right behind you!" She felt his balls swinging and slapping her hairy pussy rhythmically as his greedy pushes into her had quickly turned into a primal rutting, her hanging breasts swaying from the hard impact of his thrusts hitting her from behind.

Chrom felt Robin's asshole tighten suddenly, he felt her juices splash against his sac it continued to strike her gushing snatch; he felt her damp pubes tickling his balls with every lunge forward his hips made, Robin's convulsing asshole finally coaxed his own release. He slammed all the way into Robin's tight ass, and let his cock twitch deep inside her butt, spewing out shot after shot of hot spunk deep within her anal passage.

Robin cooed as Chrom's seed flooded her backdoor, she pressed her perky bottom backwards against his lap, keeping his dick deep inside her ass for just a while longer. She hung her head low and gasped in surprise at the rug they were on as her squirting orgasm had drenched the part of the large square rug beneath her.

As the chaos of their anal romp had died down, both of them heard the buzzing sound of the toy stop. Robin felt Chrom finally pull out of her backdoor and she slowly picked herself up off the floor. 

The tactician looked on the edge of the bed and saw that the open time whose magic fueled the toy inside of Chrom's rear had burned through all its pages and had left the fake cock motionless. Robin moans as Chrom stepped up beside her and cupped her ass, he wiggled two fingers into her asshole just before he spoke.

"Lost it's juice already?" 

"Yeah, and you got all the usage out of it!" Robin teased, reaching in with her farthest hand from Chrom to playfully slap his chest. "There is another energy tome being sold in the city right now, but it's far too expensive for me." Robin lamented.

"Well, as long as you promise to share, I'll pay for half at least," He teased back, knowing just how to irritate his companion.


End file.
